Fukawa Touko's Secretive Side
by Janna1228
Summary: Naegi Makoto is having the usual day of looking for exits at Hope's Peak Academy. He's walking down the school hallways when he sights Fukawa Touko, the Super Duper Highschool Level Literacy Girl, on the floor looking for something! As Naegi offers to help, he doesn't know that he'll see something that Fukawa would never show anyone...


It was a normal day at Hope's Peak Academy. As usual, we were desperately searching for a way out of this horrid school. It was a few days after Leon Kuwata had been executed violently, with those baseballs that he lived his life for…. I shook my head, my chocolate-brown hair swishing from side to side. Not the time to be thinking about that. I should quickly find a way out of this murderous place.

Just as I began to try searching seriously, a noise startled me.

"My glasses… I need my glasses…" Fukawa Touko, the Super Duper Highschool Level Literacy Girl, was wiping the peculiarly colored hallway's floor with her hands.

"Um, excuse me, Fukawa-san," I began.

"U-u-uh? W-what?" Fukawa clumsily grabbed at my jacket. "Who is it? Naegi? I-is that you?"

"Uh, yeah. It's me, Naegi Makoto." I stared at Fukawa. What was wrong with her?

"Um, Naegi, I lost my glasses! Please help me find it!"

Lost her glasses? I studied Fukawa's face. It was true. The huge, large glasses that would normally be perched on her nose was gone. The pale grayish purplish eyes that had been hiding behind those big specs glanced up at me. They were really pretty, I realised. I had never considered to think that Fukawa was cute. She was always in the corner, her gaze permanently glued onto Byakuya. I had never really talked to her.

"Naegi! Oi!"

Fukawa's call brought me back to the world.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I'll help you!" I awkwardly scratched my head.

"R-really? Thanks!"

Seeing Fukawa's glasses-less face filled with relief made my own face flush red. Thank god she couldn't see anything right now.

"Um, I'll go search somewhere else, okay?"

"Yeah, okay!" Fukawa nodded at my direction, and then continued to skim the floor with her pale hands. I walked over to the near end of the hallway, and then crouched down to look for Fukawa's glasses. Nowhere to be found, nowhere to be seen. I sighed.

" Kyaa!"

The high-pitched yell brought me to look over to Fukawa's way.

"What's wrong, Fukawa-san?"

I jogged hurriedly to Fukawa. Fukawa's eyes were clenched shut and teary. Her long, purple braided hair was caught in a nail that was stuck on a pillar. The nail was long and tarnished, and it was violently twisted like snake.

"Naegi, get the nail out of my hair!"

"O-okay!" I reached for her tangled braid, and pulled easily to try and get the braid off the nail.

"Naegi, the nail won't let go of you do it that way! Back off, I'll just do it!"

Fukawa waved her hand around in my direction to shoo me off, and the began to pull at her hair with all her strength.

"Fukawa-san, if you do that, your hair will- "

But I never got to finish my sentence.

Fukawa finally managed to tug her hair from the nail. However, the rusty nail ripped the braid's white hair tie – the tie that had held Fukawa's hair in place. Her hair flew around in slow-motion, capturing my eyes and making me hold my breath. Fukawa's eyes were closed gently, probably to avoid the hair stinging her eyes. Like those advertisements that I would see on television back home.

"Oh god… my hair..."

I woke up from my trance. Fukawa was picking at her hair.

"The braid went loose, huh? Should tie it a bit more tighter this time. And whilst at it, I should redo my other braid as well."

Fukawa's slender fingers un-did the other braid's white hair tie, letting the soft, silky hair spill over her shoulders and behind her back. Her hair appeared longer than when she did it up in braids – and it made Fukawa seem more prettier too. Fukawa stared hard into her hair while she did the plait. She hadn't found her glasses yet. I gazed at Fukawa. Without glasses and braids, she was a true beauty. No one would ever notice that unless she stumbles across this sort of situation again. I had just seen a secretive sight, another side of Fukawa that no one knew of.

I grinned to myself, and decided to go look at some classrooms when I spotted something. "Fukawa, I found your glasses!"

The specs were sprawled across a neon green bit of the floor, in front of a class's door.

"Yes! Good! Give them to me!"

I carefully took the thick glasses and gave them over to Fukawa's eagerly waiting hands. Fukawa quickly slided the glasses over her face.

"The world is so clear now! Thanks, Naegi!"

Fukawa beamed, a truly rare sight.

I smiled.

 _"_ _You're welcome."_


End file.
